


Private Time

by WildCard555



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, Almost Caught, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Clothed Sex, F/F, F/M, Inflation, Lemon, Man tied down, Nudity, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, awkward moments, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCard555/pseuds/WildCard555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a secret or two they don't want anyone else to know. What's Lucy's secret she doesn't want anyone else to find out about? After all she's doing it during her private time. Story contains lemons. Don't like lemons then don't read. If you do read please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many of you out there are a pervert like me because if this sound familiar somehow I got Inspiration for this off of a doujin called Double Lucy by Arcana Club/Mi. So I give full credit to the author of that piece of work for the inspiration, and the original idea.

"OH Natsu!" Lucy moaned feeling all of her lover's manhood being thrust in and out of her. Wrapping her arms around his sweaty muscular back

"Lucy!" Natsu groaned from how amazing she felt. Both building up as he continued to pound into the woman below him. With how tightly she was squeezing him he felt her large soft boobs jiggle against his hard chest.

Wrapping her legs around his waist. "Keep going!" Encouraging her partner doing her best to match his rhythm.

Fighting to keep himself from blowing his load to soon. "I'm about to..." Giving warning that he was at his limit

Having heard that she fought her natural instincts uncoiling herself and began scooting away from him. "Not inside!" She begged feeling him exit her leaving her just shy of getting her own release.

After pulling out did the Dragon-Slayer shoot his hot seed shoot out all over the Celestial-mages flat stomach.

Feeling hot cum being shot on to her she laid back to enjoy what he made her feel. "That was great Natsu." Even though she didn't orgasm the sex was still great.

Spent from the actions he just finished he hopped to the woman's side resting on his own as he draped his arm just under her bust pulling her closer to him. "Same here Lucy." Lustfully whispering into her ear before nibbling on it playfully. "You know if we used a condom I wouldn't have to worry about pulling out." Feeling like if he didn't have to pull out she would have cum as well.

"Its not the same if we use one though." She whined back. At first the two would always use condoms when having sex. One night though they forgot to get some, but decided to do it without. The sensations both felt that night made them hesitant to going back to using them as it felt it took away from the intensity. In the end they decided to stick with the 'pulling it out method.' ( **Note** : this does not actually prevent pregnancy. There is actually semen inside a male's pre-cum, and all it takes in one to get pregnant. So therefore pulling out does not prevent pregnancy. All it means is less sperm entered. The more you know.)

Turning her head the opposite way she looked over at her alarm-clock she saw it was eleven-twenty. "Looks like times up." In the corner of her eye did she see a golden light flash for a second. Once faded the male body that was beside her reverted back to its original form of the tiny blue twin celestial spirits Gemi and Mini who each rested atop of its masters large tits.

Looking into its masters brown eyes. "See you next time." They grinned before fading away in golden light.

"See you two later. Gemi and Mini." She smiled looking up at the ceiling now feeling nothing on her except for the spirits essence on her stomach. Laying down for a few more minutes to just enjoy how she felt thinking of who she wanted to have Gemini transform into next time they had sex. After five minutes of debating about it she saw it was half an hour till noon. "I'm going to be late!" Panicking as she remembered that her team was to meet up at the train station at noon to head out for a job.

Jumping into action she took a quick shower, got dressed and ran out the door once her whip and keys were attached to her belt. It was close but she managed to get to the train station on time.

Spotting the blonde running into the station. "YO! Lucy over here!" Natsu grinned shouting, and waving his hand in the air.

Stopping once in front of her teammate she hunched over to catch her breath. "Sorry for holding you guys up." Panting from the run, plus not really resting after her time with Gemi and Mini.

"What'cha talking about?" Gray said handing her a ticket. "You made it on time." Pointing back at the station clock reading two minutes till noon.

She tried to say thank you, but got cut off.

"Lucy you have to stop waiting till the last minute." Erza said sternly. "You can't always wait till the last second to get things done."

"Ha-Hai." Bowing to the redhead for forgiveness while scrimmaging through her purse to pay Gray back for the ticket.

Nodding her head accepting the apology. "Lets go."

"Aye Sir." The rest of team Natsu answered back as most of the team then went to drag Natsu onto the train he begged them not to use. Kicking and screaming thinking they were only there to meet up before heading out. That was until Erza threatened him.

"This sucks!" Natsu complained siting next to Lucy in the private compartment the team found. "I'm never riding the train again!" He pouted.

"You say that all the time Natsu." Happy stated sitting on the mans head.

"It'll be over before you know it." Lucy smiled as she guided his head onto her lap. Doing this Happy was forced to fly to the woman's side.

"That's what you always say." Still acting like a child. "You smell weird."

The celestial mages face lit up hearing what the Dragon Slayer just said. _'Damn his nose!_ ' She cursed not having enough time to properly clean herself earlier.

"Lucy's always weird." Happy chimed in curling up next to the person he just called weird.

"When was the last time either of you took a bath." Nearly yelling at the duo.

Across from the two Gray laughed at the last comment.

Erza on the other hand concerned for his personal hygiene asked him the same question.

"I smell just...UGGHHH." Nearly throwing up when the train started moving unexpectedly.

Before the man could throw up did the blonde started to run her fingers through his spiky pink locks. In a few seconds it could be seen that what she did was calming him. Feeling the cat nudging her side she began to pet that pesky creature with her free hand as it to started to fall asleep.

'Still smells funny.' He kept to himself not wanting to be at the mercy of the train alone without his nakama to sooth him.

'Aye!'

Gray cursed at his lifelong rival. Once again using his biggest weakness to get closer to Lucy.

Erza on the other hand smiled at the sight. Much like Mira she thought the two would make a cute couple. Unlike her former rival though she knew it was more of a later thing. Mostly the blonde guiding the pinkette after growing up.

Looking across the compartment she saw the ever so familiar looks she got from her raven and red haired teammates. She knew what they both thought. _'Natsu's to immature to be in a relationship.'_ Wanting to answer Erza first. Sure physically he was more than she could ask for, but deep down he was still a child at heart, and she didn't want to force him to grow up. _'Make a move then.'_ Now countering Gray's looks. Physically both men are tied in her books. Sure he was more mature than Natsu, but sometimes it wasn't by vary much. Hell if he would just ask she'd be more than willing to give him a chance,... so long as he was the one to talk to Juvia.

"You might want to catch some Z's." The redhead recommended to her only female teammate. "It will be a while before we get to our stop."

Nodding her head Lucy soon started to drift to an easy sleep. For some reason she couldn't help but think back to the first time she had sex with the shape-shifting spirit. It was back on Edolas shortly after meeting her Edolian counterpart. After coming up with the plain to use Gemini to copy the king to save their Nakama. Lucy Ashley wanted to see the spirit in action beforehand. Obliging her counterpart she summoned the spirit in the form of Natsu like she was asked to. Little did she know Ashley had other intentions.

Shortly after summoning the twins Ashley had de-pantsed the then Natsu look a like claiming that both Edo and Earthland Natsus' were built the same. Heartphilia was shocked by this action and next essentially seeing herself giving Natsu a blow-job right in front of her. 'You haven't done it with your Natsu yet?' She had asked seeing the shock and embarrassment written all over her face. Blushing madly she managed to say she was still a virgin.

After saying that Ashley pretty much lead her into surrendering her chastity to her spirit. Sure she was against it at first, but with Ashley convincing her it was practice for when she does finally do it with her Natsu, and Gemini saying it was okay for a spirit to have sex with its master so long as its consensual from both parties it was okay. What followed next was a Natsu looking Gemini getting to have sex with both Lucys. Gentle with Heartphilia as it was her first, and rough with Ashley just like she wanted it. Once the three of them were done they had only a few unused condoms left of the twelve pack Ashley had.

Since that day both master and Zodiac had had countless sexual exchanges. For months she stuck with Natsu's form. Then one day after seeing Gray running around the guild naked for the fiftieth time she decided to switch things up and have Gemini take on the Ice-mages form. Eventually she had the spirit sneak into Fairy Tail as her to copy another male's form she wanted to do. With the bond growing stronger between the two each time the spirits powers grew to the point it could take form and build a personality off of its master's memory. Despite all that she still had a tendency to use Natsu most of the time with Gray being her 2nd highest. Sure it was difficult to look at the two for a while, but soon learned to see the differences of her bedroom partner from her Nakama. So having Natsu resting his head on her lap now wasn't at all uncomfortably as it was when she first saw him giving her virginity to the shape-shifting spirit.

For the longest stretch she kept telling herself she should try to get a boyfriend to do it with instead not knowing how a relationship between spirit and human would work out and didn't want the twins to get into major trouble because of her. When she did try to find a boyfriend though she felt massive guilt feeling like she was cheating. Eventually she came to accept him as her lover. The more thought put into it was a miracle no one has caught them in the act with their tendencies to break into her home.

**One Week Later.**

"I can't believe we actually came back with all the reward money this time!" Lucy cheered happily leaving the train station as they arrived back in Magnolia. The whole way back she thought it was a dream thinking her share of the reward would diminish any second.

"Good thinking using Gemini to copy me to stop them from fighting after that last dark-mage fell." Erza complemented pointing back at two men who nearly had a brawl after arguing who stopped the last one.

"I'm telling you guys my flames knocked him out before Stripper even touched him." Natsu whined.

"No my ice arrows had him before you you damn pyromaniac." Gray argued getting in the other mans face.

"Are you two arguing again!" Lucy doing her best Erza impersonation.

"No Sir!" The duo faked hugged each other. "Wait!" Just then realizing it wasn't the redhead.

"Hehe!" Laughing at how she tricked them again.

"I've taught you well." Erza said feeling pride for her once bashful Nakama.

"I'll see you guys later." The blonde started to walk away.

"Where you going?" Happy asked flying next to her.

"Home!"

"Why not he guild?"

Rubbing her back and head. "I feel so tired right now. I just want to go home take a bath and go to bed." Really though she wanted to get home so she could have sex with her spirit.

Looking over the cat saw the others heading towards the guild. "See you later Lucy." Even though he picked on her frequently he gave her a hug before flying off.

Waving at the cat fling away. "See you tomorrow Happy!" Once out of sight did she make a B-line for her apartment. Though lying about her intentions she did take a nice long hot bath. Once out of the tub she dried herself off, walked to her room throwing the towel in the pink laundry hamper, grabbed the gold key from her belt, jumped onto her bead still but naked landing in a seating position, and finally called out her lover. "Open Gate of the Twins: Gemini!"

Gemini appeared before Lucy in her image and just as naked as she was. "Who's it going to be this time." it purred lustfully feeling the same desires of the woman. In case you're wondering why it took its masters' form it was so they had the same knowledge making it easier to become who she wanted.

"Ugh!" For the first time unable to answer right away. As much as she liked Natsu's body she didn't want to do him again so soon. Thinking more she didn't want to really do it with anyone from the guild. Looking up she saw the celestial being starting to look frustrated from how long it was taking her to decide. "Why don't you decide this time." Scooting back till her back was resting on the wall.

"Huh?" Not sure how to respond never hearing that.

"I said." Spreading he legs open knees bent pointing up putting herself on full display. "Why don't you decide this time."

"I don't understand." Looking lustfully confused.

"You have knowledge of everyone I've meet." Purring. "Pick someone from my memory you want to use to have sex with me." Feeling it was more than time for it to pick the form it was to take on.

Going through all the memories it acquired when it transformed. "Anyone?" Making sure when the Zodiac made its decision.

Placing her fingers on both sides of her lower lips. "Anyone!" Spreading her wet pussy open for it.

Grinning before transforming. "Alright then." Now glowing in golden light as it took new form.

Watching the light show she couldn't help but get excited. After all it could end up being anyone from her past. The uncertainty of who increased her need for intimate touch. Before she could even begin to guess further did the light fade. "What the?" Closing her legs feeling repulsed from the form Gemini had taken.

**End Chapter 1.**

**Next Chapter.**

**I only did as you asked?**


	2. I only did as yo asked?

The celestial spirit had taken the form of the fist person she had meet in Hargeon. Not Natsu, or that devious Bora the purple-haired man who tried to sale her into slavery. No the Celestial Spirit took the form of the Shop Owner whom sold her Plues' key. The small fragile looking old man with his gray cone like hair protruding from both sides of his head, his small pig like snout, wearing a green wizards hat, and rusty gold robes. "Still looking for that discount Missy?" Grinning as he starred at the young naked woman trying to cover up.

"What are you doing?" Yelling angrily at the form the spirit had taken. She knew she said anyone, but she didn't expect it to be someone old enough to be her grand or possibly great-grandfather.

"What are you going on about?" Gemini completely in character like always. "You're the one trying to seduce me for a discount on that silver key remember?"

"I did and all you gave me was a thousand jewel discount." _'Damn Gemini is good_.' Quickly turning the anger from the spirit to the man who down played her sex appeal.

Getting closer to the woman. "That's because last time you stopped at the sex appeal alone." Now hovering somewhat over her as she leaned on the wall her bed was pressed to. "You think you're the only woman who's tried that on me? I only give as big a discount as the women are willing to go." While he was talking he managed to gently place the palm of his hand over her right boob.

"So you're saying if I had gone further I would have gotten one?" Thinking back there was no way she would have gone further. Hell she was dead set against doing him now.

Tilting his head at the question. "You'd be surprised how many young mages like yourself I've had sex with." The shopkeeper bragged as he began to massage the large right tit.

Imagining the old shopkeeper having sex with random women. "Gross!" Only then did Lucy feel he had a hand on her. She was about to smack it away only to feel him rubbing it in just the right way. "Mmmmn!" Surprised by how skilled his hand was.

"I know how to please a woman." Seeing the conflict build on her face like many others before giving in to him. "You could call it a win-win for the both of us." Placing his free hand on the left now starting to kneed the two soft mounds of flesh.

_'Damn it!'_ Lucy cursed Grabbing a hold of both his wrists. Even though his hands were rubbing/pulling/squeezing her in the right way she just couldn't imagine letting that old man get any further. _'If only I knew what you looked like..._ ' Trying to picture a younger version of him.

"You get your discount, and in exchange I get to have you." Licking his lips.

Before she could say no something occurred to the young women. _'How many times have I made Gemini take the form of someone he didn't want to take before having sex?_ ' Most likely she'd never get the answer if she asked her loving spirit. "Ugh!" Frustrated sigh willing her hand to let go, arms to stretch as far as they could before placing her palms on the wall. "Just for tonight." Allowing the spirit to have its way on this love making session.

Surprised that she gave in so quickly. "Just for tonight." Leaning in till he placed his aged lips on her radiant breasts. Finding his way to her left nipple did he begin to lick around the pink bud till it hardened. While Using his left hand did he play with the other one till it hardened as well.

Closing her eyes. _'I wish I had a blindfold.'_ Still even though he was doing everything to please her Lucy still couldn't get over his aged appearance. _'It's for Gemini._ ' Continuing to repeat in her mind. "Ahhhh!" Softly beginning to moan.

Taking her moans as a signal did the old man use his right hand to start parting those long legs so he could get closer. It took a few moment, but eventually he worked himself in between her legs. The only thing now separating her sex from his was his now ever tightening pants.

Still repulsed by his advanced age the actions he was taking plus the confidence he was putting out was making her reconsider the longer this went on. While in thought she felt the elderly man had got in closer to the point she had opened her leg for him to get closer and then wrapping her legs around him. She was about to say something once she saw the position until she felt both of her now hardened nipples being twisted with a mix of pain and pleasure.

Glancing up did he see he was still being looked at by that puzzled beautiful face that now had the look of ecstasy building in it.. "Like I said I know how to please a woman in ways someone your age wouldn't know how." While she continued to contemplate he pushed his goofy face between her tit and slowly scooting back while licking his way down her chest, stomach, bellybutton, and eventually to her womanhood. All the while feeling her tense up with anticipation. Without warning he placed his mouth over her entire entrance.

Lucy completely tensed up from where he finally stopped on his descent of her body, so freaked out she stopped breathing. The next thing she knew the old man had mouthed her pussy sliding his tongue between her folds with masterful work. With her experience with Gemini the blue spirits didn't transfer over its sexual experience over to the next image. It was only capable of what the person actually is. _'This old man!_ ' Suppressing moans wanting to escape. _'Is this good?'_ Feeling his teeth scrapping over her clit adding to the stimulation. The more that skilled tongue worked her pussy the more she felt the heat further in continue to rise up. That was until he removed his mouth.

Looking up at his customer. "Ready to work for that discount." Licking her juices around the outside of his mouth up. Enjoying seeing the same surprised look on her face all the other women have given him once they realize how good he was, yet didn't want to admit to it, yet. "I'll take that as a yes." Going back to eating the blonde out.

Panting from the stimulation building in her neither legion. "I really underestimated yOOOOUUUU!" Panting heavily feeling him sucking hard on her clit setting off her first orgasm of the night. Forcing her core to tighten around his warm slippery tongue.

Wiping his chin of her love juices as he sat up. "Now its time for you to earn that discount." Reaching down between his robes. It took him a few seconds to free himself.

Starring down at his crotch the summonner grew more and more curious of how big he was. Then again size really might not matter for him with how many times he'd fucked in his long lifetime. In a few more second she saw the prize. Despite his age it looked like his manhood retained its youth as all seven rock hard inched of him was revealed. Starring at its reddish/pink head she began to gravitate towards it until she gave it a small kiss.

Feeling those soft warm lips making contact with his cock began the ecstasy of what he'd never get tired of. Leaning back he braced himself with one arm behind him for balance, while placing the other on the back of her head as he began to push himself into her mouth.

Feeling that hand pulling her in while the cock in front of her pressed harder to her lips made her rethink doing what she was about to do. _'Am I really going to have sex with this old man?'_ Knowing nothing would stop her from letting him have her after blowing the spirit.

"You want that key don't you?" Reminding her of what she was working for.

Knowing the key was bound to her regardless of how he spoke. _'I do_.' Reaching her right hand for the shaft she started to stroke it, or tried to.

"No hands." Lightly smacking her hand away. "Just your mouth." Pressing his groin forward again. This time feeling her lip part feeling the warm heat of her wet mouth taking him in. "AAHHHH!" Groaning with delight the further he went in.

Taking in four inches of him did she begin to twirl her tongue around his head. Enjoying the salty, bitter taste of his ancient cock. Once acquiring his taste she began to slowly bob her head up and down. Having only recovered from her first release her head once again began to spin enjoying the feel of his dick in her mouth. So much so her lower lips begged for touch. Sliding her hand down south she tried to touch herself, only to be stopped.

"I'll get you down there again in a few" Still holding the traveling arm. "You just need to finish what you're doing first."

Strange thing with how this started Lucy wanted nothing to do with the old shopkeeper. Now she couldn't wait till the glorious cock was done with her mouth so it could pound her yearning pussy. Finding new inspiration did she bob her head up and down faster taking in more and more of him until her lips were all the way up to the bass and he was in her throat. Doing so her groin felt like in was on fire wanting him even more.

"Want me that bad Eh!" He groaned loudly ready to burst any second. "Swallow it all." He ordered pushing her head back so his head was resting on her tongue before releasing his seed in her mouth.

Tasting the salty bitter taste of thick seed filling her mouth did she do her best to keep it all in. It took her a while but she was able to do it consuming the once bile fluid she had to develop a taste for after blowing the spirit numerous times now. Feeling she swallowed it all did she let him out only to see more leaking out. Seeing it did she take him back in to finish it .

"Good girl!" Patting her on her blonde head. "After drinking my seed you must really want it now." He said cockily. After all cum is a natural aphrodisiac.

Sitting up she scotched herself closer to the old man who simply leaned back a little further this time bracing himself with both arms behind him so he was propped up by his elbows. Taking this as a sign she raised her hips up grabbing hold of him to line them up. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Moaning as she impaled herself with all seven inches of him that easily slipped in.

"NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The shopkeeper Groaned being enveloped by the much younger woman before falling flat on his back on the bed.

Looking down Lucy was confused. That was until she felt something completely new. A hot burning sensation slowly spreading in her core. Having never felt it before only increased her confusion. That was until she realized what she was feeling was cum filling her up. Grabbing hold of his collar she raised him up until their faces lined up. Hers pissed, his fearful. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry..." Unsure what to say after his disgraceful performance. All the confident bravado he had a minute ago completely vanished.

"You couldn't even warn me!" Feeling some more cum being discharged in her. "URRGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Pushing him down as she got off of him. Walking over towards the desk she picked up Gemini's key even though it was Plue's she was supposed to be going after with the role-playing. Turning towards the pitiful man. "I'm taking this key." She announced before putting any magic into it.

"Alright." Gemini said before reverting back to its original forms. "We're Sorry!" The blue twin spirits bowed deeply while apologizing. "We didn't know he was all foreplay and no..."

"Its alright." Calming down now that it was the true Gemini she was talking to. "You two were just playing whose form you took. You couldn't know he was all foreplay." Feeling ashamed she fell for all that confidence only to end up disappointed.

"But that makes two time we failed to please you."

"Its alright." picking the two up before hugging their tiny bodies to her large tits. "Next time you take on someone's form from my past make sure you make me cum."

"Next time?" Thinking she'd go back to a usual than something new.

Feeling the cum escaping her as it rolled down the inside of her legs. "I know it didn't end well, but I did like your idea of taking something that happened to me and give it a sexual twist."

"Okay!" Wrapping their tiny arms around her soft tits.

"One other thing." Feeling time was nearly up.

"Yeah?"

"Next time cum inside me again."

"Huh? Aren't you mad that we..."

"I knew it was a matter of time till it happened." Feeling more of the warm substance exiting her. "It felt good." She admitted. "I just think it would feel amazing if you make me cum before."

"Alright!" They agreed before fading back home in a golden light.

Once the two faded did the summoner turn around so she could fall back first onto her bed. Sure Gemini was right about her being disappointed, but couldn't stay mad for to long. After all despite not wanting to admit to it that was probably one of the best oral exchanges she'd had yet. Now she started to think of her past, and what parts of it could be given sexual twists.

Looking over at the clock she saw it wasn't even six p.m. If it weren't for the seed inside her she'd go to the guild, but after Natsu smelt Gemini on her after rushed clean up she feared he'd start to figure things out if she went with her womb filled with it. Instead she opted to take a second bath, make some dinner, do a little writing, and then go to bed.

Feeling an itch deep in her still needing to be scratched. "Guess I'll have to finish myself." Stepping into the bathroom. Not mad at Gemini, more so frustrated for leaving the job unfinished two time in a row now. "Whoever Gemini become next he better make me cum!" Growling before having some bath time fun.


	3. Rough Times?

"OWWWWW!" Lucy whined laying down on her bed as Virgo put new bandages on her. Not worrying about her Nakama barging in on her she was only wearing her underwear. Yesterday her team had just gotten back from a brutal S-Class mission where they all came back worse for wear. It was bad enough they all had to stay overnight at the Magnolia hospital once they got back. "Why did I agree to go with them?" She didn't see who Natsu, Erza, or Gray fought but she wound up fighting another Celestial-Esc-Mage. Who instead of summoning Spirits of the stars summoned Spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. The only thing that saved her was the fact she had Gemini assist her in performing Urano Materai which ended her fight.

"Your bandages have been changed and your wounds freshly cleaned Hime." Virgo announced finishing her job.

"Thank you Virgo." Being handed a glass of water to down her pain-killers.

"Shall I be punished now?" Turning her rear-end to her master asking for a spanking.

"No! You can go back now."

"See you later Hime." Starting to fade back to her home.

"Thank you again Virgo." Watching her disappear. Once she was gone she went back to resting allowing the medicine to numb her pain. Keys still on her bed she grabbed the shape-shifter's key. "I haven't had any since the train ride to the mission ten days ago." Remembering Natsu's form pleasing her in the trains restroom. Feeling enough pain fade away to do the dirty deed now. "Open Gate of the Twins: Gemini!"

Before his lover Gemini appeared in its original form. "Are you alright?" Seeing her in new bandages.

"I'm a little banged up." Smiling lustfully at the blue twins. "But maybe you two could make me feel better." Winking at the two.

"Who would you like?" Alternating words ready to please their lover.

"Anyone you like..." Seeing them grinning bigger and bigger. "Who's from the guild!" Not wanting them to take on the shopkeeper a second time. Or ever again.

Scanning her memories did they pick a form. Surrounding itself in golden light did it come back in human form with long spiky black hair that was longer than her own, and red piercing eyes. Most of the time whenever the spirit takes form it comes in clothed. This time however it came in nude revealing the Iron-Dragon Slayers Greek-god like figure with piercing all over his body. Including one on his throbbing nine-inch cock.

' _Forgive me Levy_.' Lucy thought knowing her friend had the hots for him. Then again it was just his form built from her memories. "Gajeel!" Opening her legs for him to get on top of her.

Without saying a word the man got between those slender leg hovering over the woman inviting him in. "Why do you smell like Salamander?" He asked looking pissed.

Trying to lean forward. "What?" Feeling a strong hand easily push her back down by her throat. Fear grew in her stomach as the hand never left her neck.

"Why does the Heartphilia Heiress smell like a god-damned Salamander?" Pinning her hands down with his free one as she was trying to push him off.

_'Oh God its the Phantom Lord version of Gajeel.'_ Remembering the beating she took from him before Natsu could save her.

"First he beats me, dismantles my guild, and then take you for his own." Pure furry in his red eyes looking into those fearful browns.

_'No the Gajeel between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail.'_

Feeling her delicate skin with his hand he didn't feel any scales on it. "Fucks you, but wont claim you." Turning his head to spit. "Guess you're like a bunny in heat then. Huh Bunny-Girl?" Removing his hand from her throat it began to travel south, but now without touching the un-bandaged parts of her skin.

"Gajeel Ple..." Pleading for him stop fearing how rough he would be on her already beaten body. only she was silenced when his hard lips pressed to her soft one. Horror sunk in when she tasted his metallic tongue dominate hers and continued to do so till she nearly ran out of breathe.

Separating from her lips he moved them till they were over her left ear. "I'm not going to rape you." He tried to assure her but he voice came off to dangerous.

"Then let me go!" Lucy begged still trying to free her arms. "Please!" Fighting back tears.

"Give me one night!"

"What?"

"Give me one night, and I'll make you forget about that fucking Salamander." Voice filled with angered lust.

The way he said it made Lucy's body shiver all over with anticipation.

"Before you answer know I won't be gentle with you." He warned. "You will be sore when its done, but it will be worth it."

For some reason the thought of rough sex sounded all to appealing to her. Her body was still feeling the shivers of fear, yet that fear is now turning to curiosity. _'How much more hurt can I get?'_ Though the Pain-Killers were doing their job she could still fear the overall soreness. "Okay." Ceasing her struggles she felt her wrists being let go of. "Show me which Dragon Slayer is stronger." Now challenging him to do better than Natsu.

Grinning hearing those words. "I'm going to mess you up." While talking his hand that traveled down south had taken a hold of the woman's white panties that he easily ripped off.

Panties now gone Lucy felt what must have been Gajeel's 'Lady-Slayer' sliding over her lower lips and belly. Looking down his groin pressed to hers she saw his cock making her bellybutton disappear. The cool feel of his metal piercing on his cock added to the building anticipation wondering what it would feel like once inside her.

Seeing her taking thing did he grab he right leg and moved it so the back of her knee was resting nearly on his shoulder. Doing so he saw her grimace in pain from how he stretched the leg out. "Like I said you will be sore when we're done." Grabbing a hold of himself he found her entrance and violently shoved it all in in one thrust.

Before being penetrated Lucy felt her right leg smashing her right boob from the weight being pressed down on it. "AAAHHHHH!" Gasping in pain as she was penetrated without enough prep for how large her partner was.

"Like it big do you?" Enjoying the look of pain as she tried to get used to him.

"Yes." ' _That's why I pick Natsu most of the time.'_ Keeping that thought to herself.

"Good!" Placing his hand on her giant left tit as he rubbed it through the silky material her bra was made of. "I like them big too." Ripping the bra off the left side of her revealing her glorious mound of skin while the other stayed hidden under the leg pressed between them. "Who's is bigger?" He asked referring to his cock that was embedded in her before slowly pulling out before shoving himself in quickly.

To be honest the two were nearly the same, except. "Your piercing feels like its splitting me in two." But a pain similar to the first couple of time before it can turn to pleasure.

"That's why I got it." Gajeel bragged keeping the pace he set.

Lucy's head was going numb. Part of it from how hard she was getting fucked, and the other from the pain her body was in before waking up from the pain-killers. Slowly all that pain turning to pleasure. "Ahhh! Ahhh! AHHHHHH!" Moaning each time that glorious pierced cock dug itself into her. Until the Slayer attacked her lips again making her moan into his mouth.

Even though she was used goods she felt incredibly good as her wet heat tried to crush his iron bar. Attacking her lips again he tasted strawberries and vanilla the instant his tongue began exploring her mouth once more.

Gaining some control over herself Lucy attempted to battle the man's tongue with her own only realize just how hot it was. The only thing that threw her off was that the metal taste of him was similar to the taste of blood. "Huh! Huh! Huh!" Panting for air once lips parted ways. Moaning again only feeling herself getting closer and closer as the pounding her pussy was taking was intensifying.

No longer being slow Gajeel acted like a blacksmith forging a piece of metal with his hammer forging the iron into stronger iron. Feeling her clamping down on him harder and hard he felt he was ready to burst at any moment. "I'm going to give you a gift to remind you who's better Bunny-Girl."

Lucy was unable to process what she was just told only feeling him picking things up as the metal stud along with the rest of his cock was rubbing her in all the right spots. "Wait! WhAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Finally being thrown off the ledge into a giant orgasm of pain, soreness, and pleasure

Feeling the tightness around him constrict to its tightest he was forced over the edge too. "Here it cums Bunny-Girl!" Gajeel roared before emptying himself in the blonde's womb.

In the instant all the pain she was in faded away as she was pushed over the edge for a second time within seconds by the Slayers release into her that was the trigger for a second orgasm. "So Good." She barely whispered feeling the burning sensation of seed filling he womb for only the second time, first time combined with her release. She let out a moan each time she felt more be let out in her.

Feeling everything was spent did the man finally pull himself out, and got off of her allowing her right leg go down to the mattress. Watching her writhe in a mix of pleasure and pain he had given her. "Salamander ever make you feel that good?" Panting as he sat beside her.

Feeling major relief as a high as her numb right leg was no longer getting smashed between his rock hard chest and her soft tit which was also numb. "I'm definitely going to be calling you out for a regular from now on." Talking to Gajeel feeling his time was done as the spirit had to take backs its original form.

Reverting back to his original form did Gemi and Mini look at its beloved master. "How was it this time?" They asked feeling proud of their performance. Only to see the state she was in. with only the right tit covered by her destroyed bra, and loosened bandages on her fair skin. Skin still covered in bruises and healing cuts. Seeing her looking at him she tried to sit up only her body was too sore from the sex to move. Feeling the magic had all been used up. "We'll send Virgo right away." Fading away to tell the Maiden spirit their secret so she could use her own magic to take care of her. "We shouldn't have had rough sex with her in her condition." The cursed themselves hurrying to find Virgo.

Placing her hand over her cum filled womb slowly parachuting down from her high fall down to earth. "It was Fantastic!" Answering Gemini's question before passing out from everything her body had gone through the past couple of days.

* * *

**Three Days Later.**

Like Gemini had thought Lucy was still in bad shape days after she should have recovered had they not had the sex they had. The bruising and marking hadn't gone away as quickly as she'd hoped, but Virgo guaranteed her it would only be a day or two longer till she was fully recovered. She ended up staying home since then having to miss out on a mission with her recovered teammates. A job she really could have used to pay the month rent. Instead all she could do was rest and recover.

* Knock, Knock, Knock. *

"Be there in a second." Lucy called to whoever was knocking at her door. Leg still a little sore she make her way. Opening the door did she see the eldest Strauss sibling. "Mira?"

Looking the younger woman over. "Oh Lucy what happened." Mira asked worriedly seeing her bandaged up.

Not answering right away did she point over towards the couch for them to sit on. "I got hurt more than I lead on after the last mission." Sounding ashamed to make the lie more convincing, and for actually lying to her dear Nakama. "Sometimes they forget I'm not as durable as they are."

"You're not weak Lucy..." She began.

"I know I'm not as weak as I once was, but those three are still so much further than me."

"I guess you're right on that one." Feeling guilty for being the one to team her up with the trio.

"One day I will be though." Remembering how strong she felt Summoning the Celestial Spirit King.

Smiling. "That's good to hear." Looking at the bruises she say they were nearly healed up. "Seeing that you look to be feeling better I think I have a job for you."

"What is it?" Hopping for a easy job.

"Well Alzack and Bisca's seven year anniversary is coming up and they asked me to baby-sit Asuka while they take a week long cruise."

Lucy made a mental note to get them a present.

"Since I know you could use the work I thought you might want to watch her instead."

Thinking about it Asuka did like her, she wouldn't have to leave Magnolia, and it would be ether at her place or at the Connell's. "When are they leaving?" Accepting the job.

**End chapter 3.**

**Next chapter.**

**Babysitting?**

 


	4. Babysitting?

It had now officially been a week that Lucy had been taking care of Asuka at the Connell's home. And in all honesty it was probably one of if not Lucy's favorite mission since joining Fairy Tail. The two of them got along perfectly. Of course it helps that she's been able to get some assistance from her loyal spirits. The job was also made pretty easy as they spent a number of hours at the guild each day.

One of the days they went to the park she summoned both Sagittarius and Taurus to play rodeo with the little girl with Sagittarius allowing her to ride on top of him while she lassoes Taurus and hog-tied him quiet easily considering the huge size difference. Lyra put on a couple hour long show the next day. Crux taught her about the constellations and their stories one night. Cancer played dress up with her redoing her hair each time she put on a different outfit on. Aires using her wool magic turned the living room into a soft bouncy house for them to play in. Plue being the cute loveable doggy that he was stuck to the little girls side whenever he was out and slept on her bed with her.

 _'Bisca and Alzack might hate me for that?_ ' Lucy thought as she closed the door seeing the little girl cuddling the spirit. _'She's definitely going to ask if they can get a dog._ ' Unsure how her parents would think of getting her a pet. "Then again with how well I'm doing they're probably ask me to watch her again." Walking towards and into the guest room she'd been sleeping in all week.

"Phew." Lucy let out a tired sigh as she fell back first onto the bed in the guest bedroom only wearing her red lacy bra and panties. "This was a fun week." Smiling to herself proud of the good job she'd been doing. "Alzack and Bisca will be back tomorrow." Now frowning that the job was pretty much done. "Natsu is going to be so jealous when I tell him about this job." Grinning now imagining him whining that she got a fun job while Erza, Gray, and himself come back from a job they probably won't be coming back from with very many jewels. There was only one downside to this job. Grabbing hold of one of the keys she hadn't used for this mission.

"UGH!" She groaned as she hadn't gotten any action since Gemini took on Gajeel's form, and that was almost two weeks ago damn it. Her body aching for intimate touch. Sure that might not sound like a long time, but when you're used to doing it nearly everyday it kind of makes you an addict. "One more day!' Placing the golden key on the nightstand next to the bed. Reaching up she turned off the only light source in the room to go to sleep. Only it wouldn't come no matter how much she tossed and tuned trying to find the perfect position to fall asleep. "ARG!" Groaning that she couldn't find it. Looking at the glow the clock on the night stand sat nearly an hour had passed, and all during that time she kept thinking. _'Gemini could help me fall asleep!_ ' Finally she gave into her own lust.

"Screw It!" No longer able to ignore the burning want between her legs that had been untended for weeks, and had madly been growing as she kept thinking of tomorrow when she could go home reward in hand, and someone in bed to celebrate the success with. Turning of the light she then quickly grabbed the golden key to her lovers gate. "Open Gate of the Twins: Gemini! Open!"

Upon the arrival of the spirits the flew at her hugging her soft round mounds it oh so loved to hug in this form. "Lucy!" The blue twins cheered missing their mistress the entire time. After a while they looked around to see an unfamiliar mostly green room instead of her normal pink. "Where are we?"

Enjoying the feel of her breasts being squeezed by those tiny arms that made her blush. "I've been babysitting all this week." Saying why she hadn't summoned him for a week. "I should have waited one more day, but its been too long."

"Who's pick?" Ready to transform.

"Yours!" Regretting saying it as fast as she did not knowing if she could keep the spirit or herself quiet enough to not wake up Asuka.

Doing a quick scan of her thought did the spirit pick who it thought would be best for the job. After surrounding itself in golden light did it reappear as a man with short spiky black hair who was dressed in cowboy-like clothing. Also when it appeared the male was kneeling in front of her both hands on her chest on the bed.

"Alzack!" Lucy asked in shock of Gemini taking her employers body for its own mission. 'OH GOD I SHOULD HAVE WAITED!' Mentally yelling at herself believing the little girl would walk in any moment to see her father, but without her mother.

"Lucy!" Alzack questioned looking up to see he was grabbing a woman's soft squishy chest who wasn't his wife's. Looking closer did he see she was only wearing red underwear. Seeing that nearly caused him a nose-bleed. "I'm Sorry!" Letting go of her assets face completely flushed as he backed away from her falling off the bed with a loud thud.

Watching as the man scrambled to his feet. "What's wrong?" As she asked the answer came to her. _'Gemini took on a married mans form._ ' Looking at herself she saw she was in her underwear which was the norm for her sleeping unless she had sex with the spirit that night. In that case she would simply sleep naked.

Raising his hand up. "Please put some clothes on" He begged looking away from the woman.

Thinking back to before the seven year time jump both Alzack and Bisca were extremely nervous people to the point most thought they'd never admit their feelings to each other. "You couldn't have picked a worse form." The blonde complained. Sure she wouldn't have minded role-playing like Gemini likes to do to convince whoever's form it took to have sex with her, but with it being Alzack that would take too much time. Time she didn't have.

Alzack careful not to look at the younger half naked woman saw her bag grabbing a pink nightgown that happened to be at the top and tossed it at her. "Put it on so we can talk."

Catching the nightgown she looked at the key in her other hand. _'I've used too much magic this week entertaining Asuka to transform Gemini and have much time to really do it.'_ Now contemplating closing the gate and waiting till tomorrow. Only simply summoning the spirit made her already burning core burn hotter with want and desire. A desire that couldn't be satisfied with a quickie so forcing a transformation was out of the question.

"Are you decent yet?"

Feeling her panties getting wetter and wetter she thought of a certain scene of a naughty book she had borrowed from Erza. It was the only way she'd be able to get what she wanted. Also it happened to be something she'd been wanting to try ever since reading the kinky scene. She was going to attempt to tie herself up a cowboy. "I'm ready!" She announced.

Turning around. "Go..." Stopping what he was about to say when he saw her still half naked. The next thing he knew he was in a wrestling match with the woman.

Over the next four to five minutes Lucy had managed to gag and tie down the transformed Gemini down on top of her bed. She had managed to keep him and herself from yelling, but still there was a lot of thuds and object falling to the floor during the grappling exchange. Luckily at no time did either of them hear Asuka attempt to see what the noise was about.

Bowing at the shape-shifter she had tied to the bed. "Please forgive me Alzack." Knowing full well the real one would never have sex with her, yet she needed it so he would be her victim.

"MMMMMn, MMMMMn." Alzack tried to protest while inner Gemini was a little upset she didn't even attempt to role-play with it. Still despite making his image protest he was looking forward to seeing what his mistress had in store for him now that it was bound and gagged.

Thinking of her options there wasn't really a lot she could do with her tied down lover. "No kissing, cuddling, eating me out, I could do that for you though." Thinking of what she could do. In the end all she could really do was ride him for all he was worth.

The black haired cowboy continued to attempt to escape his bindings. Sadly he recognized the knots as he taught them to Asuka, and he knew the person tied down couldn't break it themselves. All he could do was thrash around and give her threatening glares.

Knowing there was no way she could have sex with the man looking at her like that did she think of a kinky way to cover his eyes. Sliding her hands down her waist and further down her womanly curvy hips till they reached the red lace her underwear was made off. Once there did she push them down her legs till she stepped out of them leaving her in only her red lacy bra. Next she climbed onto the bed and crawled on top of the man.

More protests muffled out by the nightgown she used to gag him with as he watched her crawl on top of him. Next thing he knew everything went red as a wet fabric was placed over his eyes. At first he wondered what it was until he remembered a time where Bisca had done the same to him.

During his momentary confusion did Lucy unzip he pants and wrestled a surprising fully erect seven incher out of his brown cowboy pants. Merely looking at it tripled her need to have her pussy filled by it. Giving the hard hot flesh a few strokes with her soft hand she started to position herself over it, or at least she tried.

 _'I'm not making this easy._ ' Gemini thought enjoying the strange scenario he and his master had somehow created. Next with more thrashing around he tried to throw the woman off of him until she used her own wait to pin his waist down.

"This is going to be fun." Lucy said thinking about all that thrusting he was using to throw her off being used to power that cock of his in and out of her. It took some time but eventually she was able to get the spirits cock inside her. Once she did did she feel him stop moving for a moment in defeated.

"MMMMMM!" His words of tight, hot, and other words of what the woman's pussy was making him feel just by being in her muffled. And with one motion of her hips raising and falling did those sensations increase making his groans now escape through the gag.

 _'I'm not going this long without sex again._ ' Starting to get her rhythm going, but being on the bottom most of the time herself it was an awkward rhythm. Using a trick she somehow acquired from her growing bound with the shape-shifting spirit did she imitate Bisca's voice in attempts to trick him. "You're so big Alzack." She complemented between moans as she continually gyrated her hips taking him in and out of her.

 _'Bisca?_ ' For a brief moment thinking it was his wife riding him instead of the blonde babysitter. in thinking that did he buck up as she came down on him. Now he began to enjoy the bliss instead of fighting it.

"Harder my love!" Taking advantage of him not being able to see she thought maybe he could get him to cooperate to make things more pleasurable for the two.

 _'Bisca!'_ Realizing that hot wet pussy squeezing his cock was to tight for someone who had given birth he knew it wasn't his wife. A wave of guilt swept over him feeling he was still thrusting up wards. Now he didn't know what to feel. sure it felt amazing how their hips collided together, but still he was...

 _'What the Fuck!_ ' the Gemini twins yelled at each other not liking how conflicted the transformed bodies memories prevented it from fully enjoying the growing pleasure growing from his dick. Sure they liked role-playing with their mistress, but right now it wasn't as fun as they thought it would be with how guilty if felt each time it thought of Bisca. Using its own magic did the spirit glow gold only so it could phase through its bindings and gag, but red panties still covering his eyes. With nothing holding it back did it push up till it wrapped its arms around the woman.

Shocked from the sudden shift that forced herself to brace herself by forcing her arms back onto the mattress to prevent her from falling completely backwards. "What..." Now feeling two arms pulling her into a clothed body she quickly clung to. "HeLLLLLLLLL!" Feeling that rock hard piece of flesh now attacking her from below that made her release loud moans she had been suppressing so not to wake up Asuka. "ALZACK!" For some reason removing her panties from his head. Looking into his eyes did she see Gemini's black eyes. "GEMINI!" Moaning his name realizing he gave up on the role-playing and was in complete control of the body with none of the hosts memories.

"LUCY!" The spirit moaned back as the woman continued to ride him in his lap. The duo kept this up the pace for a while getting closer and closer to their releases. That was until...

**Knock, Knock, Knock!**

In exception to Gemini still thrusting into her from below Lucy became deadly silent and still hearing her door being knocked on knowing who was behind the door.

"Lucy!?" Little Asuka called for her babysitter grogily behind the door.

Momentarily his host bodies memories woke up hearing its daughter's voice. Reverted back to Alzack did he suddenly feel his cock ready to burst inside the blonde on top of him. "Lucy?" Losing his focus did he cum inside her instantly.

"Yes AsuKAAAAAAAAAAA!" Trying to answer the best she could until she felt her pussy getting filled by Asuka's fathers' image that pushed her over the edge. Somehow able to control herself during orgasm did she force close the spirits gate forcing him back to its world as she looked at the door to see it slowly being opened.

"Lucy!' The seven year old girl called out rubbing her eyes with one hand while opening the door with the other.

Seeing the little girl while mostly naked did she panic grabbing a pillow to hide her naked lower area from the sleepy little girl. "Yes Asuka." Composing herself as best she could totally embarrassed about getting caught hours from completing the job, while still riding her release, and feeling her fathers cum beginning to leak out adding to her compromised situation.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Still to small to do so herself.

Noticing that the little girl was still rubbing her eyes she knew she didn't see anything, and most likely didn't hear anything as she didn't ask about her moaning or hearing another voice. "Give me a second." Seeing the nightgown she had used as a gag did she quickly put it on, stepped off the bed, and pushed it down as far as she could to hid her naked leaking sex from the girl way to young to try and explain things if she asked.

"I'm thirsty." She complained smacking her dry lips still rubbing her tired little eyes.

Fearing she might see the seed leaking from her lower lips did she risk exposing herself by quickly putting her red panties back on fearing without it it may leak down below the gown. Luckily on two counts she did it fast enough to not get caught. One for not having to explain anything to the young girl. Secondly not having to re-explain herself to Alzack and Bisca about Asuka's questions about what she could have witnessed.

Before the girl said anything else she felt her sitters soft hand around her own leading her to the kitchen. Eyes finally adjusted to waking up she opened her eyes to see a glass of water in front of her that she grabbed. "Thank you Lucy." She thanked her before drinking the whole glass. Once empty she handed the glass back.

Taking the empty glass. "You're welcome." _'And thank you for knocking_.' Lucy sweet dropped heavily from the embarrassment of nearly getting caught. Mentally she noted to be more careful from now on. Had that been one of her teammates instead the blonde would have been walked in on while having sex with Gemini. _'I need to be more careful with my private time._ ' "Let's get you back in bed. You don't want to be to tired when mommy and daddy come back tomorrow."

Cheering at hearing she'd get to see her parents tomorrow Asuka ran to her bedroom to go back to sleep.

Once the little black-haired girl was gone did the blonde collapse to her knees onto the cool tile floor. "That was too close!"

**End Chapter 4.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Caught?**


	5. Caught?

In the guild library was a sole occupant. An infuriated blonde using its largest table with nearly a dozen books open and twice as many sheets of paper with research and translations between five different languages two of which are dead. Sadly with half a days work she knew she was only closing in on the quarter-way mark for her teams next job. A job that would require Team Natsu to team up with Team Shadow Gear plus Wendy and Gajeel once the TSG and Gajeel got back in a two or three days time.

"Why am I the only one doing the work right now?" Lucy complained laying her head down on the table. They only became aware of the job two days ago that they were to help, and guard and archeologist who found an ancient temple. The first half of the job was doing research on everything he had found. "Wendy is busy learning from Porlyusica." Raising her hand up with a single finger up to keep count of what the rest of her team up to. "Gray, Natsu, and Happy ditched me the second I opened up the library." Extending three more fingers planning some revenge on them, and planning to take a piece of their share of the reward. "And finally Erza said she was busy." Extending her thumb not exactly sure what the other woman was doing, but didn't think too much of it seeing she doesn't normally blow these kind of things off.

Lifting her head off the table to look at the mountain of research still needing to be done. "Where's Levy when I need her?" Whining to herself knowing most likely all of her time besides sleep would be dedicated to the various research the client requested they did for him before assisting him at the ancient temple. "I wanna go home!" Getting out of her seat, but to get Mira to make her something to eat so her eyes could refocus as the texts all looked like blurs to her.

Only she never got past standing up before someone had pushed her onto the table while pulling her chair away so she fell to her onto her knees. Instincts told her to grab for her keys only one of them was glowing. While looking at her keys did she see the same glow coming from her assailants feet. "I'm not in the mood Gemini." Unsure when he learned how to open his own gate.

**A/N: from how often master and spirit have been intimate with each other Gemini's powers have advanced enough so they can now open their own gate.**

"Then why are you dressed like that Cosplay-Queen." The male who held her down answered in a snickering tone.

"Bickslow." Freeing her head from his grasp to see the tall man covered in heavy clothing. Upper body covered in a heavy long sleeved black shirt with white strips running vertically with shoulder covered with pads with skulls on them. Lower body covered with loose baggy black pants. His face mostly covered by his metal visor he always wore. "What are you doing here? I have a lot of work to do here!" She yelled even though she'd love nothing more than to get some to relieve her building stress levels.

"I say your soul was stressed out." Lifting up her skirt to see her black satin panties. "Let me calm you down." Getting a thumb under each side of her underwear ready to slowly slide them down. "Cosplay-Queen."

"Stop calling me that!" Lucy yelled at the tall man.

"Then you shouldn't have dressed as a cheerleader like when we first meet." He laughed while sticking his tongue out.

Cursing herself for not doing laundry like she knew she should have done. Because of it she was indeed wearing her blue and yellow cheerleader uniform she wore for the 'Miss Fairy Tail competition'. "Its the only thing I had left." Grabbing hold of the back of her panties to prevent them from getting removed. "Now get off of me!" Unable to shake him off of her.

Feeling too much resistance did the Seith mage change tactics. So in one swift motion did he let go of the him of her panties and instead brushed the crotch to the side revealing her lower lips, next quickly descending to his knees till he was eye level with his target. hand of both sides of her hips he held her still as his tongue still out did he pierce the cosplayer's pussy with his long moist muscle.

Letting out a yelp before covering her mouth with her hands as the mans tongue worked like magic on her pussy quickly bringing her to moans. 'I'm not getting caught in the library having sex with Bickslow' Despite what she thought did she consciously move her hips back into his face hopping he could get in deeper.

Letting go of one side of her hips did he do a fist bump in victory of finally getting to have his way with the blonde bombshell. Savoring every taste he got of her as he thoroughly mapped her out.

Like he had said her frustration levels were dropping drastically as her core began heating up. Hands pressed tightly to her lips so not to moan in the library unsure if anyone else had entered. That was until he found a sweet spot. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She began to moan hands now crinkling up her notes. "OHHH GOD!" Not believing how quickly she was brought to orgasm.

Drinking all of her released essence with pleasure. Retreating out of her did he stand up seeing her writhe with pleasure atop the covered library table. "Women love it when I go down on them!" He bragged with his preferred weapons still sticking out of his mouth.

As much as Lucy enjoyed Bickslow's work it was done so fast while bringing her to orgasm it wasn't enough to satisfy her. Hearing him unzip his pants she tried to turn around only for him to stop what he was doing to make her look back at her mountain of work.

"I prefer taking my babies from behind." He informed going back to release himself from his baggy pants.

Accepting the term. "Can we at least go somewhere else?" Still not wanting to get caught.

"No!" He answered quickly. "You put on a costume to be seen." Finally freeing his penis form restraints. "Therefore we have some exhibitionist sex." Snickering at the thought actually hoping some catches him fucking the blonde in the library.

Again hating her choice of attire for the day. "Alright then." Grabbing hold of the bottom of her shirt. Just make it quick!" Hoping one round would be enough still looking at all the work she still had to do.

Bickslow stopped her from removing her short blue shirt. "Keep your clothes on!" He ordered.

Lucy found this request strange. No one Gemini had become before had ever objected to her getting butt naked while having sex. _'Something new._ ' letting go of her shirt she put her hands on the table to keep herself propped up while her hips pressed to the table. Soon after she started to let out soft mans as he teased her quivering lips with the tip of his cock.

Slowly he began to shove his well endowed penis inside her hot dripping fold welcoming him in. "So Tight!" He groaned after halfway inside her.

"Give it to me big boy!' She purred not yet feeling his hips slap her ass yet.

"Naughty one aren't you." Bickslow laughed as he obliged his partner relishing of the feel of her pussy engulfing him. Leaning down till he was level with the woman whom he was a head and a half taller than. "I like my girls naughty."

Feeling him go deeper than any other man she'd had yet. She felt the head of his cock kissing the entrance of her womb. "So big!" Feeling a sense of danger as no one ever touched her so deeply as he began to repeatedly ram into it before she could fully adjust. Just like his tongue did quick work on her his larger cock was working her even faster.

Feeling quickly getting tighter and tighter around his raging dick did Bickslow without warning pull himself out of the woman denying both of them a release.

Turning her head so she could look at her current lover. "Why..." Feeling her cheeks being pulled apart while his hard slick member pressed itself to her back entrance. "What do you think you're...?" Feeling the head of his cock slowly entering her virgin hole.

Grabbing a hold of himself while he started to jack himself careful to not insert anymore of himself or pull out. "Just getting you ready." leaning down against her did he plunge his tongue inside her mouth to prevent her from saying anything else, also to try to suppress their collective moaning and groaning.

Lucy aloud the man dominate her mouth with his masterful tongue work. During this exchange did she feel that his guild mark tattooed on to hit tongue giving it a unique texture she hadn't felt before. This helped to distract her from her ass getting stretched as his had continued to jerk his member off constantly smacking her ass. "MMMMMNNNNN!" She moaned into his mouth feeling his other hand inserting two fingers into her pussy so both could get their respective releases.

Grinning as he continued to french his cosplay queen. He felt her turning into putty in his freaking hands. Switching his hands up every six to eight seconds to keep himself lubed up before the eventual plunge into her anus. The closer he got to his release the more her lower mouth tightened around the hand he was using to extract her love juices. Pulling his tongue from her mouth did he hear her moaning getting harder and harder for her to suppress. "I'm about to cum!" Pressing his though down on her clit as he increased the pumping of his cock and her pussy.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Praying no one else had entered the library since this encounter had started as her masked Nakama make her pussy cum for a second time soaking his already dampened hand with more love juices. Also she felt her stomach being filled with the mans seed he had pumped her with which he let out quite a bit more than she was used to being filled with.

Not losing any of his vitality did Bickslow let go of himself while keeping the head of his cock in Lucy's ass. "Now that you're all ready." Slowly inserting himself taking the blondes anal virginity.

Lucy was about to scream from the pain of her ass being penetrated by the mans nine-inch cock. only did he insert his fingers in her mouth to keep her from screaming. Instead of tasting fleshy fingers did she taste her own love sweet love juices. "Mmmmmnn!" Enjoying the sweet taste of herself along with his salty fingers while he let her get used to having a cock in her ass for the first time before the real action could start.

"This one's so much tighter than your other one my Queen!" Maniacally laughing. Sure they may never have sex again after this, but no mater who she has sex with from now on he took her anal virginity. At that he slowly began to pump into her using her love juices he used as a lubricant as well as his first release in her as even more lube so this fucking would be as smooth as possible without hurting the woman he'd been dreaming of since he first saw her during the Battle of Fairy Tail.

From everything she had heard about anal sex Lucy thought it would be nothing but pain. Bickslow with the way he'd been handling her it was more like her first time. Painful at first, but then all that pain fades and the pleasure only builds. "Bickslow!" Moaning slowly, but soon getting louder the more the pleasure built in her ass.

The sounds of her moaning, and the sounds of their flesh smacking together was a symphony to his ears, building and building to the climax. How bad he wanted to grab a hold of her large tits, the only part of her he had yet to play with, or see. _'If Only I didn't have to hold he steady for this position.'_ Sadly having started so soon after cumming in her ass without rest he wouldn't be able to resist her tightness much longer already fighting to keep it back. "I'm about to blow another load in ya my Cosplay-Queen!" Bickslow announced.

As much as she was enjoying having her backdoor fucked she couldn't take much more of the new sensation. "Do it!" As soon as she said those two word did she feel him go in all the way before releasing more seed inside her. Combined with the first load she took did she feel her stomach inflate while still feeling him discharging more inside her. All while her whole body shook from her first anal orgasm.

Only once his release was done did he slowly pull himself out of his blonde Nakama. Despite his size her tightness kept her now vacant hole from gapping once emptied. Due to this none of his essence leaked from her formally virgin hole.

Used to the feeling of sperm leaking from her once her partner pulled out she wasn't feeling that hot liquid leaving her to flow down her legs. Legs that were now unable to keep her standing. Falling do her knees did she feel her stomach brush on the table that shouldn't have caught with how flat it was. Lifting her shirt did she see that her stomach had inflated making her look like she was just pregnant enough to start showing. "How much did you let out?"

Lifting her carefully did he sit her on the table and could see his handy work. "Guess its been a while!" He laughed placing his hand on her stomach.

Smacking him. "This isn't funny!" Despite her complaints her other hole had been burning with want ever since his fingers left it. She couldn't deny it. She wanted him to put his large penis in her vagina again. Only this time she wanted him to finish in there.

Seeing the want on her face he knew she wanted it again. Without saying a single word did he lift his helmet revealing his magic eyes which he activated once locked in on her lovely browns.

Lucy felt herself losing all control over herself only realizing what was happening when it was too late. She was now completely under his control. Her vision faded and only heard a series of murmurs before her sight returned. Only now Bickslow was no longer standing before her. No now standing before her was a man with long green smooth hair wearing a knee-length double-breasted red coat. "Freed?" Unsure why he was here. Feeling a gate key in her hand she figured Gemini must have forced her to change his form.

"Bickslow really turned you into a mess." Freed tisked looking at the blonde wearing the blue with yellow cheerleader uniform with her skirt hiked up, panties pushed to the side revealing her neither region, and her slightly swollen belly.

"Don't judge..." She began while adjusting her underwear. Only her hand froze making her unable to hide her leaking sex.

Starting to unbutton his coat. "Guess I'm going to have to teach you how to have sex properly."

"Wait I thought you were gay." Thinking of all the affection he's shown towards Laxus whenever near.

Looking at her curvy body through her tight blue outfit. "I prefer the term Bi-Sexual." Starting to slid his coat off of his shoulders.

Feeling her arms pulling off her blue top. "What's going on?" Not in control of her body.

"Its messy having sex while clothed." Jacket now off leaving him in a pink button up shirt on his upper body and revealing his blue pants. "It gets the clothing all dirty." Folding up his jacket before putting it on a neighboring table.

Only then noticing her uniform damp and smelling of sweat while she continued to remove more of her clothing at the same pace the Rune-Mage was shedding his.. "What's going on?" Asking more angrily.

"While I traded places with Bickslow I set up some runes so we can have proper sex!" Looking around to see where he was. "As proper as you can while in the guild library." Upper body now exposed revealing his toned upper body. Looking over he saw his soon to be partner was also topless. Seeing her large exposed boobs made his member get excited for what was to come.

"And who said I wanted to have sex with you." Pissed that Bickslow thought he could just tag in his buddy to have sex with her.

Removing his pants and trousers in one motion did he in essence make her equal his own nudity. "That says you still aren't satisfied." Pointing at her pussy leaking love fluids. Seeing her glaring at him like she wanted to kill him. Sighing. "I know what its like to be the responsible one in the team." Now pointing at the giant pile of books behind the woman.

Looking behind her did she remember why she was in the library in the first place. "So you get ditched a lot too huh?"

Nodding his head. "Quite often." Looking annoyed just thinking about it. "Until one day Bickslow noticed my frustrations."

"You mean..." Getting cut off.

"Lets not get into details." Not wanting to talk about his sex life. "How's about we just focus on each other." Brushing her golden locks off of her stunning face. "Let me help you relieve your stress." Putting his hand on her slightly bulging belly as she took a seat on the table she was working on.

"UGH!" Groaning as the palm placed on her belly nearly forced some of the fluid in her to escape her anus.

Removing his hand. "Sorry."

Looking down did she take notice of his rock hard boner. Seeing it did she look up to see his toned body. Sure she'd been with more muscled men, but damn did he look hot. Still feeling an itch continuing to intensify the longer he she looked at him. Laying down did she feel the paper she was writing on crinkle under her, and stuck to her as she tried to get comfortable. Spreading her legs she welcomed her newest lover in.

Taking her look as a go ahead he got between her legs that soon wrapped around his waist. "By the way The runes I set up do more than make you follow some commands. I rigged a few to prevent anyone from entering the library." Pushing himself into her hungry hole. "So we can be as loud as you want."

"Thank you Freed." Gladly taking him in. Only some of the runes glew and took some of her pleasure away.

"I'm your senior in the guild so you should call me Freed-Sama." As he said his name did he pull out only to thrust back into his lover.

Lucy only felt something sliding in her. Quickly getting the rule. "Thank you Freed-Sama!" She cooed instantly feeling the euphoric sensations of sex. "Keep it up Freed-Sama!" Moaning as he quickly found a pace.

"As you wish Lucy-Chan." Leaning forward, but careful not to put any weight on her stomach. Thankfully he was a full head taller than the blonde and was able to descend his lips on her pale soft neck showering it with kisses.

Somehow over their collective moans did Lucy hear the sounds of paper ripping underneath her. "Freed-SamAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Her sweet spot getting hit making it harder for her to warn him. "Pa...Pap...Pa...Papers!" She finally managed to get out between moaning a word she never would have thought she'd moan.

Not getting why his name wasn't being moaned instead of whatever it was she was did he take his attention off of her neck as he continued to pound her steaming pussy. Looking into her conflicting brown eyes did he hear her say 'papers'. Beneath the see off long blonde hair did he see the torn pages. Quickly did he pull her up to a seated position on the edge of the table while readjusting himself to the new position did he claim her lips.

Only her curvy ass now on the table she felt one hand holding her back while sensually massaging it sending shivers all the way up the back of her neck, the other doing the same to her left boob that engulfed the mans hand as he squeezed it. Strangely she realized this was the longest she's gone without her best asset getting any attention at all making her really feel what he was doing to it. She also felt his sweaty abbs rubbing her filled belly making her shiver. She managed to giggle at a thought through a throaty moan making her lovers lips vibrate.

Separating their lips he pressed his forehead to hers starring into her brown orbs with his green orbs. Slowing but not stopping his hips from smashing into hers. "What's so funny Lucy-Chan!" He groaned nearly losing his focus and control of himself when she clamped down on him.

Moving one hand behind his neck underneath his long green hair, and the other onto his hand groping her sensitive chest. "If someone walked in on us right now they'd think you did this to me." Moving his hand from her boob to her stomach..

"Maybe I will." He snickered picking up his pace.

"Don't even joke about thAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT..." Half of it moaning, and the other half of it from shock as she was picked up and placed on the carpeted floor.

Freed pounded into the woman as hard and fast as he could feeling he wouldn't be able to hold back his release much longer already feeling like he could explode at any time.

"Freed-Sama Stop!" Lucy moaned out the order despite her body constricting around Freed keeping his body tightly pressed to her own, and her pussy constricting even tighter around his swelling cock ready for its own release.

In just a few more powerful thrusts both man and woman orgasmed together moaning the others name as loud as they could.

Freed though slowed down significantly kept on moving his hips to prolong his lovers release.

"Oh Freed-Sama!" Lucy softly moaned with each additional thrust from the Rune-Mage feeling her with more warmth of his essence. Looking into his eyes begging for one last kiss. A kiss she soon got, and a loving kiss at that.

Still embedded in her did he push himself up to look at her beautiful face below. Brushing the hair that had gotten in each of their faces out of the way. "Times up." He smiled and disappeared into a golden light.

Out of all the times she'd have sex with Gemini this time she really wished he could have stuck around to cuddle after both of them were so spent after such erotic sex. Placing her hand on her still inflated belly. "Was that Freed joking about impregnate me?" Feeling his cum exiting her sex as he turned her head to the side. "Or was..." Stopping what she said when she noticed she was looking at a completely flush Wendy who had a look of horror on her reddened face underneath the table she was hiding under.

Wendy completely scarred now that she had been noticed after witnessing the woman she considered her older sister doing such strange acts with two men. "Sorry Lucy!" Looking away from her naked teammate did she run for the door

"Wendy!" She called for the Dragon-Slayer only she was to naked and tired to run after her. "God Fucking Damn It!" She cursed not caring is someone heard her having been caught during her 'Private Time'. Slowly using a nearby chair she used it to help stand her up. Once stood up did she see all the books, clothing, and paper work on the table her spirit used two forms to fuck her on. Sighing she started to put her clothes on. "I need to straighten this out before I go find her." Knowing that she would either go to her room at Fairy Hills or Porlyusica's hut. "How I'm I going to explain this to Wendy." Unsure where to even start once she meet up with the young teen, how much she saw, and how did she not get noticed by Freed's Runes.

Once clothed did she organize her work so she could pick it up the next day when she came back to the guild. A day she fully planned to tie both Gray and Natsu down while Erza kept vigilant watch...while she most likely would still be explaining some things to Wendy.

After five minutes she was satisfied with how she was going to leave thing. Also satisfied from the sex even though it put her behind as well as gave her an unnecessary complication to deal with. "Time to..." She started as she stood up and turned to face someone. "GAH." Jumping backwards into the abused table at the sight of her redheaded Nakama. "Erza you scarred the crap out of me." Placing her hand over her racing heart.

"Sorry about that Lucy but..." Erza began.

Wanting to tell her friend that she needed to 'catch up' to Wendy to try to explain things to the young teen. Only what she heard next stunned her enough to make her forget about the youngest Dragon-Slayer.

Face flushed with embarrassment from what she was about to ask did she stutter. "Ca-Can I Bo-Bor-Borro-Borrow Gem-ine for a night?" The Armored-Mage finally managed to get out.

Tilting her head back as her frustration grew just that much more. "Fuck!" Not caring who she had just cursed in front of.

**End Chapter 5.**

**Next Chapter.**

**Night of Firsts?**


End file.
